


Babyskies

by kissed



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong wonders why yoochun keeps on dodging his invites, he finds out what yoochun's been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babyskies

**Author's Note:**

> fluff. did I even do a good job at this lol

  
**#babyskies**  
jaechun  
summary: jaejoong wonders why yoochun keeps on dodging his invites, he finds out what yoochun's been hiding.  
warning: FLUFF uhuh, FLUFF _isseoyo_

  
  
The first time Yoochun dodges Jaejoong's drinking invitation, Jaejoong tries not to overdo the sad emoticons that much because he's never had Yoochun turn him down before when it comes to drinking but then again neither did he so he just let it pass thinking that maybe Yoochun is busy composing and finally come to his senses and release a goddamn solo album or a single. Just something, _anything_. Compared to Jaejoong's 15 singles and 3 full albums, Yoochun should at least add more to his solo career belt.  
  
But when the second and third and fourth time he's turned down by his old stupid friend, he starts to panic so he talks to him via line that's induced with a ridiculous amount of Cony stickers. He gets a _just a little busy with things, hyung_ and he thinks back to the time when Yoochun was busy for anything but Jaejoong?  
  
Which raises the issue tenfold thus making Jaejoong more paranoid than ever. What? Is he leaving? Is he having a drug problem? Did he get someone pregnant? Did he get married without telling him? Or maybe he's freaking out because of the cigarette ban that's happening? maybe Yoohwan's wardrobe is freaking him out as well. There are a lot of reasons that Jaejoong could think of when it comes to things like this and he does the only thing that he knows that will set this case down and about.  
  
But when he gets out of his freshly painted Bentley and is already slipping his keys inside the lock of Yoochun's apartment, he hears Yoochun blubbering like a baby.  
  
Not that Jaejoong has a problem with Yoochun sweet talking his girlfriends or whatnot, he's just not going to live this down is all. When Jaejoong was about to point and laugh at Yoochun, catching him in the act of sweet talking his present girlfriend he stops in his tracks because a black haired kid with a toothless smile greets him.  
  
And as far as Jaejoong knows, Yoochun is no pedofile. But he keeps dodging his invites and he barely has time to talk to his best friend anymore and who knows what he's into right now. Jaejoong crosses his fingers and coughs loudly.  
  
"Hyung! I didn't know you're coming here," Yoochun tries his best to school his face into idol mode and somehow that pissed Jaejoong off. They have seen the good and extremely bad together and to just present his fake face to him is just plain insulting, he shrugs and makes his way to the kid who is still smiling. Yoochun however, eyes Jaejoong's actions like a hawk.  
  
"I didn't know you were hiding a kid here but then again, I think I don't know you anymore," he says dramatically without any real bite into it but he could feel Yoochun flush hard, feeling guilty for hiding this from his best friend. Jaejoong inwardly laughs, the baby smiles bright at him.  
  
"What's your name?" Jaejoong baby talks and the kid cups his cheeks with both of her stubby little hands pats it over and over again while giggling. Yoochun supplies it for him.  
  
"Rina," he says barely audible.  
  
Rina has keeps on patting Jaejoong's face with her hands while she bounces on Jaejoong's legs, he has her safely in his arms one hand behind her back and the other one around her tiny baby waist while he scrunches his face and makes garbled noises of nonsense. Rina seems to like Jaejoong's stupid noises.  
  
She burps in return and they all laugh together and says Jaejoong's name when Jaejoong has embarrassed himself to the next century but it's just Yoochun so, it technically doesn't count.  
  
When Jaejoong finally drains her energy from too much tickling and giggling and playing hide and seek, she's safely lying on her fluffy bed and napping soundly while she's barricaded with three huge pillows. Yoochun follows Jaejoong out the door once he's sure that Rina won't fall off the bed.  
  
"She's beautiful," Jaejoong says, a little serious. Yoochun flinches but he nods in agreement and then there's silence and in their 694843488968 years of friendship, they have never encountered this kind of awkward silence. Jaejoong finds it unnerving.  
  
"She's not mine," Jaejoong can see how Yoochun twists his fingers awkwardly when he's really nervous and the sweat forming in his sideburns, he kind of likes how Yoochun still gets distracted even after experiencing everything in the book of living life to the fullest.  
  
"She's Yoohwan's," That however, made Jaejoong gasp. Fingers caught somewhere in the rips of his jeans and mouth hanging wide open as Yoochun half smiles and breaks into a chuckle. Jaejoong closes his mouth and his eyebrows form a line.  
  
"Stop fucking with your hyung," he says.  
  
"I would if he would just let me fuck him first," Yoochun teases then chuckles but Jaejoong flinches inwardly and cusses inside his mind how suggestive he had constructed that sentence.  
  
"I'm serious," he says instead, not bothering to think up something witty.  
  
"I'm serious too," the younger doesn't try to stop his laughter, Jaejoong however rolls his eyes.  
  
"Rina is Yoohwan's kid. Five years ago, some girl he got knocked up dumped that sweet baby girl in front of Hwan's door and left a note, kinda like Harry Potter only Rina lacks the magical thing but you know how this goes, she's magical to us," Jaejoong furrows his eyebrows at how totally fucked up Yoochun is right now because he even used referrals to Harry Potter.  
  
"H-Harry what? Fine. But why is Rina with you? Why not with Hwannie?" Jaejoong asks, hands crossed over his chest as if to make himself more powerful and in control which of course, almost never happens given that he's wearing his Hello Kitty track suit complete with ears and whiskers.  
  
"It's just for now, Hwan's got a drama and movie at the same time, his acting career started to bloom recently and he can't really take care of Rina right now so-,"  
  
"You're taking care of her for him, like the push over brother that you are," Jaejoong adds the last for good teasing measure. Yoochun smiles while he nods.  
  
"You could have just told me you had a kid,"  
  
"You would freak out," Yoochun says indifferently as he pours whiskey over a glass and hands it to Jaejoong like the old people that they are. Their age could be told by the drinks they hold during a certain period in their lives. Beer when they were in their teens to late teens, too young and broke to afford something stronger. Vodka, Tequila and Gin for the most part of their twenties and thirties and now, whiskey when they're pushing forty. They've gotten more mature, dated a lot and slept with a lot of people but they never really thought of settling down. Jaejoong's mama never really had a problem with grandkids since his eight sisters got all that covered and Yoochun's mom doesn't really ask for anything else than to see her kids at least once a week, healthy and happy and Junsu is too much of a workaholic juggling producing musicals and talents in one hand, developing skin care products in the other and the hotel in Jeju with his third hand that he managed to grow along the way. And Changmin and Yunho might have gotten married somewhere in Las Vegas and having the time of their lives not being perfect idols like before.  
  
"I would do no such thing," Jaejoong puts his nose in the air.  
  
"You would have drove straight to a baby store and buy the whole lot," So okay, Yoochun knows him a little too much as he rolls his eyes and slaps Yoochun's back playfully.  
  
"I would not," Jaejoong huffs.  
  
"Okay, so you would have dove straight to your bed with your macbook on and clicked through a kazillion sites selling baby clothes,"  
  
"Still, you should have told me," He shrugs and pouts.  
  
"But now you know because you're a nosy little prick," Yoochun smiles and he's never been relieved in his life.  
  
#  
  
"Changmin's coming home in three days for the musical, you should be ashamed," Junsu scolds him through the phone and Jaejoong almost wants to tear up how grown up Junsu had become to be. Once upon a time he would have had Junsu cooped up his arms while he was crying because he was so nervous for his first musical stage but now, he's producing his own.  
  
"Is your musical kid friendly?" Jaejoong rubs the back of his neck because it's sore and Junsu's going to kill him if he comes to the musical looking like an alien with his neck bend halfway. It's bad for the press.  
  
"What, why," No emotion, he's probably looking up finishing touches of the script and the flow the _oh my God there aren't enough ruffles in that costume!_  
  
"Nothing, see you later," Jaejoong thinks he'll leave the Junsu to deal with those ruffles for the mean time.  
  
#  
  
Jaejoong searches how to take care of a baby in naver mobile and he gets all these kinds of complicated methods from various mom blogs and suggest that the kid must be breast fed because it's beneficial for the kid and yadda yadda yadda. He ends up looking for baby clothes online instead because Rina's 5 now and breast feeding would be a little late (not to mention awkward) and while he's burning his credit card that's the only time he remembers to ask if Rina even likes pink at all.  
  
"Does Rina like pink?" as Jaejoong clicks in lighting speed as he cancels out all his ridiculous orders in the one click shop baby shop while he balances the phone on his neck and shoulder, directly looking at the screen.  
  
"She does? I guess?" Yoochun replies and with that, Jaejoong hangs up and practically undos everything he's done and buys all the damn thing inside that little virtual cart.  
  
When Jaejoong finally hauls the huge box filled with his purchases from one click shop baby shop in front of Yoochun's front door sweaty and not glamorous like he would have preferred, Yoochun doesn't looked shocked at all.  
  
"Did you buy the whole store like I knew you would?" he's separating the bottoms and the shirts from the sea of similar pinks as Jaejoong combs Rina's hair in attempt to ponytail it to neatness. Yoochun throws him a pink puffy scrunchie and he catches it with grace, Rina giggles at all the pink. Or maybe because of her uncles' stupidness. We can't be too sure.  
  
"I didn't. It's just I tried to cancel the order because I got so excited and I bought all the pink clothing and then when I was paying I called you because I couldn't remember if Rina even liked pink so when you said yes, I tried to undo it but then it went through another transaction and then shit happened," Rina perks up with the bad word Jaejoong used and he puts on a frightening smile for adults as an attempt to deviate her thoughts.  
  
"I mean... Shoot! You know, like basketball. Do you like Basketball Rina?" because Jaejoong knows somewhere in this sea of pink is a basketball jersey and matching shorts. That's no good, he'd have to get Rina basketball shoes too but he'll do that after he's done with her hair which is looking like a disaster right now.  
  
"She's 5, she can't-"  
  
"She _can_ , if she wants to. Don't ever tell my baby that she can't do anything," Jaejoong untangles Rina's hair again and redoes the ponytail until he gets it right.  
  
Jaejoong doesn't know why but he suddenly have this urge to protect Rina from all the forces that would harm her, even from Yoochun but then again he knows Yoochun is just being stupid like always but even that little remark of her being unable to do things pisses him off.  
  
"What's yours is mine, right?" and Yoochun smiles at that.  
  
#  
  
They take turns to send Rina to nursery school that's halfway acrossthe middle of nowhere because they can't afford to get Chosun-ed or Dispatched because that's just not good for Rina and eventually will lead to Yoohwan so they've decided to enroll her somewhere just outside Seoul that's very cozy and warm.  
  
The first time they drop Rina off to nursery school was bad for them than it was for Rina. Although she was fine when they explained to her that she'll be left there for a couple hours, she did not cry or made a face but it was Yoochun and Jaejoong who were making those stupid let's just wait for her to finish face but then the teacher shoos them off and say that Rina will be fine and that they'll take care of her and they should just pick her up at 3.  
  
They reluctantly leave so instead of going home in Yoochun or Jaejoong's apartment or even to see Junsu's musical at least once, they spend their time waiting for Rina in a coffee shop right next to Rina's nursery school drinking black coffee and excessively sweet cakes that they didn't even touch.  
  
They do that for a week until the teachers catch them and tell them that what they're doing is ridiculous and that they are sort of offended. They laugh about it and swear to bring this to their graves. They graciously sponsor Rina's class Christmas Party as an apology.  
  
"Chunnie!" he beams as Rina calls him and runs towards him as she latches herself and hugs one of Yoochun's legs and buries her face there and smiles. The teacher waves them off with a smile and a little boy who's about Rina's age waves them goodbye too, she blushes.  
  
"Is that your boyfriend?" Yoochun asks casually like he's talking to one of Jaejoong' sisters or Jaejoong.  
  
"Chunnie!" she says with hands over her face hiding the evident blush that's rushing to her face. Yoochun fights the urge to laugh though as he keeps both of his hands on the wheel.  
  
"Ah! I'll tell Jaeji you have a boyfriend!" Yoochun makes a shocked expression and Rina whips her face faster than he could say her name with her hands on her waist and a pout forming just like Jaejoong's.  
  
"You wouldn't," she threateningly says and squints her little eyes at him and prepares her fists for a huge Yoochun beating.  
  
"I would," he says, provoking his niece more but then she's beating him up with her fists patting the sides and his arms and he's giggling and good thing this is a deserted place because driving takes up a little more concentration right now.  
  
"Because he's _*deep breath then slaps again*_ your boyfriend! You _*deep breath*_ tell everything to Jaeji!" then she finishes it with a huff and Yoochun wants to pull over because what just Rina said, did he hear her clearly? Jaeji was his what?  
  
"Do you think I'm Jaeji's-?" Yoochun thinks loudly to himself while Rina tries to catch her breath.  
  
"Daddy says you tell everything to the person you like, whether it's good or bad. He says it supposed to teach me about honesty," Rina flips her ruined hair and looks out the window while untangling her hair, she fails because her stubby fingers aren't long enough for her to comb through her long thick black hair.  
  
Yoochun however, is stuck between Rina's words and when did Yoohwan get so fatherly like and mature? as he steps on the gas to get to Jaejoong as soon as possible.  
  
#  
  
He drops Rina to his mother's today and tells her niece that he has something important to say to Jaeji with that special glint in his eyes and his mother sighs a _finally_ as he makes his way to the door.  
  
Rina stops him though, running to his place and latches her body on his leg like always and looks up to him with those puppy dogs eyes he used to do to his mother until now.  
  
"Are you going to tell him about-," she whispers but his mother hears anyway and she smiles in the background.  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Good, we'll be friends then," Rina smiles and makes her way to back to Yoochun's mom and she smiles at him too with a _Goodluck_ and shoos him away. It's time for dinner anyway.  
  
#  
  
Jaejoong answers the door hoping he would see Rina run to him and sit him down with her nursery school stories while eating home made food because he's inclined to cooking now than he ever was before. Composing just took the back seat ever since Rina came to his life. Junsu has been scolding him again and pretends to fake end their friendship with a phone call and fake crying.  
  
But when he opens the door there's no giggling Rina or running but it's Yoochun holding a bottle of wine that's Jaejoong's age instead of Rina's pink backpack and wearing far more less comfortable clothes and even bothered to put normal shoes on and not just one of his hideous flip flops.  
  
Jaejoong is confused but he likes this Yoochun. He wouldn't mind seeing this kind of Yoochun on his doorstep every night of every day of his life.  
  
"What's with the get up? A date?" Jaejoong laughs.  
  
"Rina told me something earlier," Yoochun mumbles stupidly, his fingers sweaty from the nerves and Jaejoong takes the bottle from his hands to safeguard it and puts it on the table near the foyer.  
  
"Well it was originally from Hwan but whatever,she told Rina and Rina told me so here it goes," he corrects himself and Jaejoong stops the urge from laughing at his face, he crosses his fingers for luck.  
  
"She told me that I should tell everything, good or bad, to the person I like. I don't know if this will be good or bad for you but here it goes,"  
  
"I love you," Yoochun lets the breath he doesn't even know he's holding and lets go of the cloth of his shirt he's been crimping and it looks really wrinkled now and he couldn't care less but Jaejoong's studying him like he's some math exam and he's just really confused and scared and wonders if Rina was right but then he feels a kajillion times better than those past 30 years of holding this in.  
  
"A little girl had to school you to confess," Jaejoong scoffs and smiles.  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed that would be the triggering factor," he chuckles and it makes Yoochun even more confused because he's stupid and sometimes dense like Yunho but Yunho is way way way denser than he is, he knows that for a fact. But then all the confusion melts away when Jaejoong's lips are on his and it's just so magical like Harry Potter or David Copperfield that it makes him want to cue some special firework or set the Eifel Tower on fire for a little more drama but this feeling is much more better than any those of stupid things he's got on his mind.  
  
Instead, he focuses on how velvety soft Jaejoong's lips is and how careful the long awaited kiss feels like as it grazes on his lips.  
  
#  
  
"I wonder how just much of stupid you are both because you know each other to the bone and back but then you can't even confess properly and when you do, a kid practically does for you," Changmin semi-yells through the phone because the people in Vegas just have to yell whenever they talk even though they're just across each other.  
  
Jaejoong laughs as he threads Rina's hair into a perfect braid and secures it with a green scrunchie. They finally settled Rina's favorite color which is mint green and not pink, Rina realizes he hates pink.  
  
"You've always been the smart one," Jaejoong replies and Rina goes around and jumps to Yoochun's and making him cough because his belly isn't fat enough like the ones on TV and he's heaving and maybe Jaejoong needs to put the phone down before he losses the love of his life but then Rina's patting Yoochun's cheeks like she's doing CPR and then Yoochun breaks out into a beam and wraps his arms around her.  
  
Jaejoong's heart warms up.  
  
"Of course I am, look at me now," Changmin says smugly.  
  
Jaejoong hangs up and joins the two who is comfortably lazing in the couch while watching a taped version of Junsu's musical. Junsu had sent this tape to them with a post it slapped on top saying _at least watch it once_ and they both laugh as they unwrap it.  
  
This way every one is happy.  
  
  
  
authors note: fluff. did I even do a good job at this lol


End file.
